Crossroads
by Letliveagain
Summary: Winter make a deal with a Crossroad's Demon in exchange for her soul. She's a lot stronger than most once she goes to Hell, Crowley's looking for a partner in crime, but is that all he sees in her? Will the King Of Hell fall for an angelic looking girl? Read to find out, Crowley\OC
1. Chapter 1

_''So, you want your boyfriend dead in exchange for your soul, huh ? '' The Crossroad's demon asked, raising an eyebrow at the small girl's face. A trip down to the pit all because she wanted her boyfriend dead, stupid humans. _

_The girl bit her lip looking slowly up at the Demon, it was all absurd, Demons weren't meant to exist, either were deals with the Devil. Her blue eyes flickered with anger for a brief second betraying her angelic features, she nodded stiffly sighing as she saw her breathe morph into a smoky mist in the cold. _

_''Very well, we seal the deal with a kiss angel-face'' The deep voiced Demon said, flicking his eyes to red smirking. He looked at her repulsed face happily, a sly smile appearing. He was only knew to the Crossroads though he enjoyed teasing the stupid humans that sold their souls, just like he had been, he leant in violently embracing her lips with his harshly and listening to her wince at hi fingernails drawing blood with hi grip on her arm._

_''Hell in ten years.'' He said grinning, and disappearing into thin air. The girl, Winter, broke down in tears gripping her sides as she shuddered out her cries, _

_**It will all be worth it**, she thinks to herself._

_ **10 YEARS LATER...**_

''AHHHHHH!'' Winter's screams echoed out into the darkness, her Hell was a cage in the darkness and her body was bloodied and bruised, hanging by barbed wire that was wrapped around her wrists and ankles, her neck was chained with an oversized dog-like collar with sharp pins pressing into her skin.

A clink sound happened as her torturer dropped his scalpel onto the ground stepping back to look at the gaping hole in her stomach watching the blood drip. He let out a harsh barking like laugh, licking his lips. A whole 300 years had been spent with her trying to break her, despite it being only 30 months on Earth. Almost every demon had heard of her, the soon-to-be ''king of Hell'' had heard of her also and was visiting her and her torturer wondering what the deal was.

He watched her body almost drag to he ground as her head hung and her blonde hair that was stained with red fell loosely to the ground, her arms supporting her up. He remembered the times he was tortured, it took him a long time to become the soulless bastard he believed he was to be, but not this long. He tugged his tie loosely from his neck looking around huffing slightly.

''Interesting choice of Hell, still haven't broken this one i see?'' His slight Scottish accent slipped, he turned to her torturer he hadn't met before, of course he was still on his way to becoming an actual real torturer, but Crowley had heard this Demon was damned well good at it. The other demon shook his head grinning, walking over to the girl who was about to pass out.

''Nah, she's a tough one but we'll get that right out of you won't we, sweetie?'' The Demon asked flashing his true eyes at her, tilting her head up with a blade and healing her so he could start over again. He licked his lip a she looked up for the first time in a while. Crowley raised an eyebrow, the blood and bruises had disapeared and all that left was long blonde wild hair and large round ocean-blue eyes and tiny pink lips, her nose was slightly pinched looking and her figure was tiny for what her age appeared to be.

''The picture of Innocence aren't you Ducky?'' Crowley mused quietly as he found himself kneeling down on one knee to look at her closely, her large blue eyes fluttered there way to look into Crowley's ones, her eyes only looked like sadness and emptiness, nothing remotely else. He frowned.

''Her eyes look dead, you sure you haven't broken her yet?'' Crowley asked raising an eyebrow at the Torturer who nodded solemnly, grabbing another utensil with a sharply barbed end and walked over to them, the Torturer kicked Winter in the stomach allowing a pool of blood to drip from her mouth as she spat it out.

'' As far as i know, they were already like that when she got here'' The torturer said watching her seem to flinch away more, her eyes flickered from his to Crowley's quicker then lightning.

''Does she talk?'' Crowley inquired narrowing his eyes at her seemingly mute status. Before the Demon could anwer however, another voice spoke up.

''Of course I can talk, you heard me screaming didn't you?'' Winter said, her voice was unbelievingly sweet and innocent like, the high pitched kind, compared to most of the people on the Rack who' voice were deaf toned and boring. Crowley chuckled at her outburst.

''Indeed i did. Do me a favour and grab me a hot metal rod, let's see if I can get her to spill'' Crowley said cunningly watching the stupid demon grin in return as he walked out of her ''Hell'' quickly. Crowley groaned letting out a sigh and snapping his finger suddenly, Winter was unleashed from the barbed wire and fell straight onto her knees with a yelp.

Smirking triumphantly Crowley snapped his fingers once more and they were out of there, now standing in his mansion in the living room, the yells and screams and fire were all gone almost as if it were a horrible dream they had both woken up from.

He tapped his finger on the bench of a counter watching the girl take in her surroundings, if possible her blue eyes growing bigger then before. She turned to him, her hair flying and swishing from her waist.

''Is this heaven?'' SHe asked in a wondering tone, glancing at the luxuries Crowley kept. Though Crowley prided himself on being the king of hell and all, he in reality was far too lonely in a big house. He let out a chuckle grabbing a flask and getting a glass and taking a sip. He shrugged.

''Depends what you consider Heaven. You could say it's ''heaven on Earth' '' Crowley said using his fingers as qoutation marks rolling his eyes.

You.. you got me out of ... **Hell**?!'' She exclaimed, looking at the fire which was unlit, Crowley glanced at the goosebumps on her creamy skin and snapped his fingers, lighting the fire.

''Yes,yes I am amazing, blah blah, now the reason i did it is because you seem innocent enough, and you can withhold pain im guessing, so, it's either you be my ''partner in crime'' or ... i'll send you back to the rack'' Crowley stated clicking his tongue to the inside of his mouth waiting for an answer, she sighed closing her eye for a moment and then settling her eyes on something.

'' partner in crime sound just peachy to me'' Winter said bitter sweetly, crossing her arm over her chest. Luckily she still had at least some form of clothes on, though they looked like old washed out rags, her heart beated quicker then before as she realised her actual sitiuation.

''No need to be scared Ducky.'' Crowley stated, leaning against the wall draping a leg across his other one. She blinked once and then twice.

''Are you going to tie me up?'' She asked suddenly, glancing around expecting there to be chains on the walls or something, but no, just perfectly painted walls and designer furniture.

''Kinky, but no, not unless your into that kind of stuff, now, i think it's time we talk about our future plans darling'' He said, his eyes sparkling with a smirk.

...

Please let me know if you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

''So Sam and Dean Winchester are your toys, huh...''? Winter asked pressing her lips together, tucking a strand of hair astray behind her ear, frowning at the familiar names. Crowley raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly rubbing the faint stubble of a beard restlessly.

''Yes, you know the Hardy Boys or something Ducky?'' Crowley asked walking to his glass cabinent to pull out more Craig, putting it in a glass and swallowing it all in one go, glancing in the cup with half a shrug as if he were a taste tester. Rolling her eyes Winter stood up from sitting on his dark desk, Crowley noticed the faint shimmer of tears that shone in her eyes as she seemed to remember what had happened in Hell.

''wha-ugh their names, i swear i've heard them before. Dean sounds familiar...i ican't remember...'' Her sweet voice was cracked as she swallowed the lump in her throat down. It was like her old life was someone elses, all those little flickers of memories had just been photo's in another person's album. Crowley gave an understanding nod, watching her lean against the desk closing her eyes, he glanced at the bottle of scotch behind her and walked over about to grab it, her eyes snapped open and flinched away with wide eyes.

He backed away a little bit, scanning her face for any sense of defiance but all he saw was fear. Just fear. He sighed running a hand over his face and then narrowing his eyes at her.

''Aren't you tired yet Ducky?'' He asked briskly, after all she hadn't actually slept in a long time, her eyes seemed to be closing shut just at the sound of his voice. Of course there were no bags under her eyes because she'd jsut been healed, she relaxed a little and let her shoulders slump and shook her head giving a weak smile that no one in God's earth or Hell would believe.

''Time for a check in with the Hardy Boy's anyway darling.'' He muttered drowning down another glass of the Craig and slamming the glass down onto the bench causing it to smash into pieces on the floor, the sound made Winter flinch away again.

''Guess i've got a temper, darling'' He said quietly as he snapped his fingers.

Winter and himself were in Dean Winchester's impala watching the two brothers snap back to eachother, and flip the phone they were using to talk to Bobby Singer off.

''Say, I've got an idea'' Crowley said loudly, with a little smile watching the reaction of Sam and Dean. Dean swerved the Impala around to a stop quickly, waiting for Sam to gank him, but Sam's knife found it's way into Dean's backseat.

''You get him''? Dean yelled

''He's gone.'' Sam said angrily, pulling the knife out of the backseat.

Crowley knocked on the window making a hollow noise, he glanced behind him to look at Winter who was barely standing upright leaning against the Impala with her eyes dropping. He spun back around to look at the two ignorant brothers

''Fancy a fag and a chat?'' Crowley asked glancing at the two of them, grinning, watching them walk out of the car together. So...oblivious.

''You're upset, we should discuss it, not.. here but-'' He began to say backing away from the pair of them looking around, he was cut off by Sam's voice.

''You wanna' talk, after what you did to us?" Sam asked with a murderous glare, the flare of anger growing red hot in his chest just at the sight of the Demon who betrayed them, he began to think of ways to torture him. He narrowed his eyes as Crowley put his arms up in defense with wide unbelieving eyes.

''After what i did to you? I gave you the Colt!'' He exclaimed, letting his accent slip up, glancing his way to Winter who's eyeswere betraying her already closed, her body swaying a little. ''Yeah and you knew it wouldn't work against the Devil!'' Sam said with an angry voice, his face became scrunched up with all his hatred. Crowley gaped

''I never!'' He said. A loud THUD! sound caused them to all stop speaking and turn to Winter, who's body was laying on the ground unconcious. Crowley rolled his eyes at the timing of it all and shrugged at Dean who raised an eyebrow, ''I guess she just couldn't handle my incredibly sexy voice'' Crowley muttered watching as Dean manouvered his way to her body pulling her up with his own, he rolled his eyes from above her shoulder ''Yeah.I'm sure that's it.'' Dean said sarcastically, opening the car's door and laying her on the backseat.

Her tangle of blonde curls fell loosely down to the floor of the car exposing her face to Dean, Dean would've recognised that hair and features anywhere. He spun around his jaw tensing with his fists raised, ''Crowley, why is Winter with you. WHat the Hell have you done to her!'' Dean yelled, making Sam give him a funny look, the sudden outburst made him wonder who Winter was because he had no idea. Crowley narrowed his eyes tilting his head tauntingly.

''What's it to you? Look anyway, it was an honest mistake! We're all still in this together.'''Crowley defended to the topic beforehand, he let his eyes travel to the blonde in the back, her face looked so calm while she slept, the streetlight reflected onto her pale skin. ''Sure we are.'' Sam shouted, attempting to stab him with the knife though Crowley appeared behind him giving a deep sigh.

''CROWLEY WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE HER?!'' Dean shouted loudly, watching the two infront of him look taken aback he gritted his teeth and glanced at Winter pursing his lips. Crowley walked forward menacingly, though he was smaller than Dean he seemed to overtower him especilly with his eyes narrowed to slits and his jaw clenched. ''Saved her from Hell. Now, I still want the Devil dead and that little blonde in there life depends on it as well, so please come with me. I'll explain everything on the way, oh yeah, and i can get you pestilence.'' Crowley drawled giving a knowing smirk at the look on the brother's faces, though Sam still looked angry.

''The Devil knows i want him dead, they burnt down my house! They ate my tailor! Two months living under a rock like a bloody salamander, every Demon on Hell and Earth's got his eyes out for me and yet, i'm here, on the road,talking to Sam and Dean Winchester, under a friggen spotlight! And now that i've got blondie in there, out of Hell itself! God, lucky enough i'm in tight with some of the stupid torturers in there! So please. Just come with me. '' He yelled, pointing at the spotlight and making the glass break in it, making it turn dark.

Finally they agreed, and got in the car. Crowley sat beside Winter in the back, her head was now propped up against the window and her body twisted to Crowley. Her blonde hair fell across her flawless face covering it, he bent over her and studied her for a moment and then tucked a piece behind her ear giving a small half smile that no one had ever seen on his face before.

''Hey! Romeo get your hands off her'' Dean said gripping the sterring wheel tightly as his knuckle became white, he gritted his teeth.

''I'm going to guess you had a one night stand with blondie over here, correct?'' Crowley muttered returning to his seat narrowing his eyes at the brother's heads, it would be easy to snap their necks but he rather enjoyed pissing them off. Dean half-shrugged in his seat, glancing away from the road for a minute to look up to meet Crowley's eyes in the rear view mirror, he rolled his eyes and looked at the road again.

''Something like that.'' Dean hoarsely said, watching Sam glance at him warily.

''Well, didn't take you for the long term type. I'd assume the moose did that kind of thing actually'' Crowley murmered glancing at the quiet brother' neck for a moment twisting his string as if he were a puppet, Crowley knew ever so much about Sam's dead girlfriend and every other single thing about the two. Unfortunately for him the moose only restlessly moved in his eat not showing any emotions, Crowley sighed sitting back against the seat.

''Well you two are joy rides'' He commented staring out the window again sighing.

Finally Winter woke up, giving a small whining noise as she sat up and stretched her arm accidently hitting Crowley in the face. Her heart began to race as she turned to see him, he looked taken aback but then gave a smirk.

''Sleeping beauty's finally awake, wouldn't you agree Dean?'' Crowley said smugly, watching Winter's eyes grow wide, with recognition,

''Dean!? I remember you now..i think. '' Winter said wrinkling her nose as if she were a rabbit, tucking al her hair behind one ear leaving a few strands on the other side, she stil looked sleep deprived, but more awakened. Dean cleared his throat before talking back.

''Yeah it's been a long time, is this it Crowley?'' Dean asked clearing his throat again as he pulled into the 'driveway' of what looked like a house. Crowley wa listening in on their conversation eagerly, he nodded once.

''Wait but that house before - it-'' Winter began before Crowley put his hand up.

''Yes well, let's just say the owner of that place isn't going to be happy i popped in and drank all his scotch, love'' Crowley muttered, the last word slipped almost affectionately and for some unknown reason Winter's chest felt warm inside because of it, it faintly reminded her of butterflies she once got for Dean. Crowley avertered his eyes as he got out of the car as she followed suit.

''Home sweet hell-hole'' Crowley commented walking up the steps, to the ugly door that was there.

Winter took a glance at Dean and Sam, she remembered Dean's face vaguely. She remembered when his lips had kissed her, and when he'd been so drunk that she'd had to half carry him home. They were only little flickers of memories though and of course he was as handsome as she remembered. Sam was taller than everyone, his face was full of anger and his hair just passed his ears, his face hardened at the sight of her staring and she looekd away entering the door before she caught Dean's eye.

Crowley was standing in the living room of his ''home'' his face full of sorrow, he sighed ''How the mighty have fallen..'' He murmered glancng as Sam shut the door behind them all.

''Single pane glass, used contreception in the fireplace.'' He said as he flicked his hand to the firepplace which caught alight and Dean and Winter looked surprised but she was glad there was some sort of heat for her arms were full of goosebumps. Crowley turned around to them. ''The water damage alone...''

''My heart's bleeding for you'' Dean snapped, his voice was hoarse and gruff.

''So uh, Winter... are you a demon or?'' Sam began, he was confused as to how she would be staying with Crowley if she wasn't, before she could answer Crowley spoke.

''Complete opposite really, she lasted longer in Hell than i've seen most, what do you think Blondie? Mind hanging out with little old me?'' He asked flicking his tongue into the inside of his mouth with a wink.

Surprisingly she smirked back rolling her light blue eyes, her hair fell down to her stomach as she giggled a little, it sounded childish and loud. Unlike the atmosphere it almost sounded happy which was a change.

''Beats staying in Hell, um Dean how do i know you?'' She asked sweetly, as far as Crowley could tell she was the only innocent one in the room. He watched Dean's face twist into a mangled version of itself, Crowley narrowed his eyes at his expression.

''You don't remember?'' Dean exclaimed, she shook her head letting her blonde curls fly about, her eyes were shifting between Crowley and Dean, she barely remembered what it was like to be out of Hell, but everything was so much cleaner though she could barely remember anything.

''She's been to Hell morons, for more years than you'll ever know, especially you Dean'' Crowley hinted, growing anticipated at Winter's response. She spun around with a look of disgust for a moment but then it disintegrated as she nodded acceptingly.

''You tortured..people?'' She asked her eyes growing wide, unlike all of them she could barely stand the speaking of harming people, let alone torturing them, though the thing she sold her soul for was much worse than any of that. Dean nodded escaping her eyes as he looked at Crowley.

''How do you know about the rings?'' Dean asked, shifting away a little, Winter sat infront of the fireplace watching the flames heat her skin. They almost looked like the same flames she had seen in Hell, but she didn't have to walk through them this time.

''Well now, I've been keeping a close eye on you lot'' Crowley said with a cunning smirk, watching Sam's expression.

''We have hex bags,we're hidden from Demons'' Sam said with his eyes narrowed.

''All but one-'' Crowley said pointing to himself. ''That night you broke into my house, our first date, my valet hid a tracking device in your car . A magical coin that easily trumps your little bags of bones it allows me to hear things too, and my the things i've heard'' Crowley said laughing looking at the two brother's , Winter turned around to them glancing betwee the two brother's warily, raising a eyebrow.

''Not like that Ducky. So you wanna cram the Devil back in the box, cunning scheme, i want in.'' Crowley said, becoming serious. This was the only way he and Winter could remain safe. He watched Dean's eyes grow with intrigue.

''You said you could get us pestilence? '' Dean accused.

''Well now, i don't know where pestilence is per say, but i do know the Demon who does, he's what you mgith call the horseman's stable boy. He handles their itineries their, personal needs. He's who you want, believe me he'll tell us where Sneezy's at'' Crowley relpied, straightening his tie.

''Well how do we get him to spill? Rip out his tongue?'' Dean asked sarcastically, a small shout from behind them all made them turn to Winter, at first Dean thought it was because he had mentioned torturing, but she was staring at something in the doorway of another room.

Crowey and her were the only ones who could see it, a Hellhound. It's face and body showed it was a puppy, for the Hellhounds downstairs were much bigger than it, it had horns on either side of it's ears and sharp pointed teeth that could rip a hole into your skin. It sat watching them, Crowley flipped his hand at it.

''It's just my Hellhound Pup, no biggie. Now, we bring him here than i sell him.'' Crowley said, watching the fire flicker and Winter's eyes trail it.

**...**

**I hope you liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

''Sell him?'' Sam asked skeptically, he had no idea why Dean was even talking to the Demon who let Jo and Ellen die, all he wanted to do was torture the living hell out of Crowley. Crowley rolled his eyes.

''Please, i've sold Sin to Saint's for centuries, think i can't close one little deal?" Crowley asked sighing, oh the years of working in Sales.

Dean and Sam finally agreed reluctantly, they got the weapons out of the back of the Impala's trunk and set them out on a table in the house. Winter stood in the opposite room watching them converse lowly, Dean's eyes flickered to her's once in a while, they looked dead when he looked at her she wished so badly she knew why. It's hard to explain how it felt to try and remember something you can't really see, it was only snippets of her mind that flickered when she looked at him it was just like when you saw an old photograph of someone you knew in your childhood but never really remembered who they were.

The Iron crowbar in Dean's hand slammed down onto the table loudly enough for Crowley and Winter to hear, he looked at Sam and shook his head at whatever he was mumbling. Dean stole one last glance at Winter who was startled, looking like a blonde dear in headlights wondering who he was. She felt a cold shiver run down her back as Crowley was suddenly beside her leaning against the window sighing.

''Well aren't they the perfect family portrait'' Crowley commented letting his accent easily slip passed his lips, Winter glanced up at him, the fire's light glimmered onto the stress lines that encaptured his face, maybe he really was worried despite his suave appearance. She huffed turning to the brother's again.

''More like the Adam's family'' She whispered, smiling a small smile that didn't reach her ocean blue eyes. Crowley wore a smirk, nodding in agreement. He flicked his hand to the dying out fire sending it to light again. He straightened his tie and walked towards the two brother's, Winter followed closely behind her blonde curls swishing behind her. Her slim body stood out from the three men who were all either tall or muscly and angry, she didn't belong there but there was no where else except the rack which she really didn''t want to go back to.

''Why are we even lsitening to him Dean? This is totally insane and who is she?'' They both heard Sam ask, his voice was laced with anger and frustration, for some reason Dean always picked the different side for better or for worse.

''I don't dissagree'' Dean said putting the safety off the gun he held, ignoring the last question. Crowley clapped his hands together breaking the silence a forced smile upon his face, Winter glanced at the gun in Dean's hand pouting slightly. She'd always wanted to fire a gun, not in a phsycotic serial killer way, but they had always looked amazing in movies she used to watch, horror movies. At least she was starting to remember something. Winter reached out to grab the gun on instinct, before Dean could react she brought if back examining it.

''One big happy family are we then? Sam keep the fire burning, Ducky hand Dean the gun time to go'' Crowley stated, glancing at the two of them.

''What!?'' Sam and Winter exclaimed in unison, glaring at Crowley. There was no way in Hell Sam was staying and letting Dean go with a Crossroads Demon, and Winter didn't want to be stuck away with someone who wanted to kill the Demon that saved her,beside, she wanted to see what they were doing. Her blue eyes travelled to Crowley's restless face.

''Winter and Sam aren't coming. Don't worry Ducky he can't lay a hand on you when Growley's protecting you, his pretty big for a pup'' Crowley said with a wink, which caused both of them to become more enraged.

''And why the Hell not?'' Sam yelled, setting down the knife he had, Winter pouted slightly, though her eyes lit up at the name of his Hellhound.

''Because i don't like you, i don't trust you and oh yes! You keep trying to kill me! And you Blondie, too dangerous, can't lose you already now can we''? Crowley asked cocking his eyebrows up, Winter stared at Sam as his whole body shook in anger.

''I can take care of myself, besides i've got a gun now'' Winter said smugly, glancing at the firearm in her hand, Crowley let out an annoyed sigh and snapped his fingers together straightening his tie as the gun was suddenly back on the table without a sound, Winter had no idea why but she wanted the gun back and she snapped her own fingers staring at the gun intently, and it was suddenly in her hand again.

Crowley looked impressed almost and he raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly as she stuck her tongue out childishly. Maybe having some company wouldn't be that bad, Crowley thought.

''You must be partly Demon, maybe you were about to brea-'' Crowley was cut off by Sam's anger.

'There's no damn way Dean's going alone, this ísn't going to happen'' Sam said, causing Crowley to become even more agitated with him than he already was, mostly because he interupted him.

''Í'm not asking you am I? 'Cause yoú're not invited i''m asking you, so what's it gonna to be? '' Crowley asked pointing to the unusually quiet Dean, Dean was watching Winter like a hawk, there was no way in Hell he would be able to kill her if she was a Demon. He glanced at Crowley blankly, Sam turned to Crowley with a smug half grin. Crowley rolled his eyes huffing in anger at their seperation issues, grabbing the gun from Winter's hand and throwing it to the table.

''C'mon Winter, gentlemen enjoy your last few sunsets'' Crowley drawled, turning around, Winter licked her lips and glanced at Dean with a confused expression before returning to Crowley's side silently, she had absolutely no idea what was going on. Dean watched them begin to leave, he closed his eyes in a defeated way as he glanced at the back of Winter and Crowley's heads,

''Wait, I'll go.'' Dean said ignoring Sam's face, Winter rolled her eyes at Crowley's expression of glee, of course it was a trick to get Dean to go. Crowley placed a hand on the small of Winter's back and moved her forward once they spun around to face Dean, she stumbled with confusion.

''I want to go'' Winter whispered, making sure Sam couldn't hear. Her platinum curls fell across her small face as she ducked her head, her eyes were huge with fear though as she glanced at Sam's figure. She had no idea what he'd do even with the Hellhound to help her.

''He lays a hand on you and his brother's dead in a second and he'll have me to answer to and i'm not really in the mood for chit chat with him if you understand, so, everything will be fine. Beside your boyfriend and I have a lot to talk about now don't we? Call if you need'' Crowley murmered quietly back as Dean made his way to them, Dean glanced down at Winter who looked slightly taken aback, she was about to ask how she would call him but then remembered to literally call out his name.

'''She's not coming...?'' Dean asked, mostly because he didn't want her in the car when of course Crowely would ask about her, he'd have to relay everythign to him. Dean let out a relieved sigh when Crowley shook his head as they began to walk out the door leaving Sam and Winter inside. Winter heard the car spin away in the gravel, she stole a glance at the younger brother who was glaring at the window, she sighed sitting in front of the fire again...

''So what you just saved Winter out of Hell because...?" Dean trailed off as they parked near the building restlessly, Crowley inhaled, he was sick of Dean sticking his nose in everybody's buisness though he shrugged glancing into the building full of Demon's.

''Trust. I need someone i can trust that's not a Demon at least not all, the bunch of them are all bloody stupid as the rest. Best to save someone out of the Rack before they become soulless barbaric animals. Who was she? '' Crowley asked casually after his little rant, Winter was in no doubt mysterious and it wouldn't take too long until she remmebered everything. Dean sighed.

''We went out in one of the Highschool's i was stuck at for a few weeks, she was already a little different back than, she wanted to know what I actually did. Last i remember is her parents were killed by Demon's that i killed and she ended up in hospital the day dad came back from hunting, she changed and..she tried to commit suicide because of it all. That was the last i heard from her, 'till now.'' Dean said restlessl moving in his seat, closing his eyes, he remembered when they had told him about her attempt, he'd never really cared as much for most of the girls he went out with until then. Crowley sat back in his seat pondering over it, strangely enough she didn't break quickly in Hell even though she was suicidal before, he wasn't sure how she'd react when she remembered.

Dean fished out his binocular's peering in at the building to change the subject, ''Demon's'' He stated, Crowley shook his head ''No, human shields the Demon's are up top'' Crowley said passively still thinking about Winter. ''We'll have to find a way in through the back'' Dean said, putting the binocular's down. Crowley huffed.

''You Winchester's make everything so complicated'' Was all he said and than he dissapeared, Dean looked around helplessly and then peered into the building with the binocular's again, Crowley stood behind the reception man waving at Dean, he held a knife and he slit the mans throat, killing him.

''Crap, crap crap'' Dean said as he got out of the car and an to the building.

Winter was falling asleep out of bordom as she watched the fire flickering and spitting, her eyes trailed to the Hellhound which looked equally as bored laying down with it's head between it's front two paws it's eyes drooping. It was strange how dog-like it was. Winter's eyes returned to the fire and decided to try and do something, she snapped her finger's wishing for the fire to die out as she was getting hot, surprisingly it went out straight away, she clicked her fingers again and it was set alight. Winter smirked cunningly and tucked her hair behind her ears, looking at Sam who was on the phone to someone called Bobby, he was turned the other way though.

She closed her eyes wishing to be with Dean and Crowley, picturing their faces. A strange feeling in her mind like disiness caused her to open her eyes. Her heart stuttered at the man a metre in front of her, he was a Demon undoubtedly in a handsome succesful buisnessman's meatsuit. He reached out his hand to grab her but suddenly Crowley was behind him putting a bag over his head with strange black symbols on it, he had a metal or iron looking rod in his gloved hand and wacked his head with it again and again angrily, making a cling sound each time until blood started to soak through the bag's fabric.

The demon was suddenly on the ground with blood pouring out of the bag, Winter stood away with wide eyes at the blood. She looked around to see dead human bodies everywhere with their throat's slit, they were in some type of building. Crowley looked at her and tried to grin non chalantly, he was wondering how she wasn't tired for teleporting here, in fact he was wondering how she did. She cleared her throat looking away.

''Where's Dean?'' SHe asked, for a moment terrified that Crowley had killed him or he was dead, what would he do to her now that she disobeyed his orders?

''Right here'' Came a voice from behind her on the ground, she sidestepped looking at Dean's bloody face her mouth making an ''O'' shape.

'''That, was perfect wouldn't you agree Ducky?'' Crowley asked, smirking.

''Perfect? He didn't want the rings he wanted me.'' Dean exclaimed getting up,

''Imagine the surprise on your face. Your ignorance in misinformation is completely authentic, you can't fake that, what it worked like clockwork?''

''Not for me you son of a bitch'' Dean said, Winter was afraid someone would come and realise everyone was dead though, Crowley would probably just zap them out of there.

''That's what you get working with a Demon.'' Crowley scolded pointing the stick at him, Winter rolled her eyes and fiddled with her hair agitatedly.

''Can we leave now?'' SHe asked, already walking to the door feeling sick to her stomach with the bodies.


End file.
